Turnabout Valentine's Day
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Basically, what it says on the tin. It's Valentine's Day and Apollo and Klavier both have clashing plans for the evening, both certain it's going to be awesome. But when the sparks start flying, anxiety is high, and Klavier is the one freaking out. . .things take quite the different turn. . .


A friend of my cousin, whom you may know by the pen name of 'MidnightSakuraBlossom', she recently has discovered my rather intense love of this couple and it turns out she likes them too. She's very much a distance away in the US, but she e-mailed asking if I could write something with this couple for Valentine's Day. The romantic in me was brought out, and I'm like 'YEAH OKAY. : D' So, here we are! Although I'm_** late**_ publishing, I still hope you all like this. Oh, there are mentions to the song Love Of A Lifetime by Firehouse, which I DON'T own!

Especially you, MidnightSakuraBlossom. - Virtually sarcastically kneels before her – I hope your request impresses you sincerely. ^ _ ^

_**D/I/S/C/L/A/I/M/E/R: "MasterMindOfFiction does not own the Ace Attorney series, she's only. . .borrowing. . .the characters as the puppets for her entertainment. As true to her name."**_

* * *

~ Turnabout Valentine's Day ~

~ Authoress of said Story: MasterMindOfFiction ~

~ Special Thanks To: MidnightSakuraBlossom, for requesting this ~

* * *

We've all our own opinions. Sometimes you will find someone who agrees and sometimes there are those who disagree. A wide variety of subjects are, well, subjected to much debate over whether or not party one or party two could be correct.

And sometimes. . .you just have to freaking forget about it and snog already.

. . .Well. . .not that you should do that with a stranger or anything. . .er, let's reserve that for those on very good terms. You know, very, very good terms.

Like a couple. A good example: Apollo Justice and Klavier Gavin. All of the time, their opinions clashed and it didn't just come from the fact they represented the very back and forth system of law. From the very first meeting, there was something one-sided fierce about the relationship.

Long story short – the two had been struck with a massive case of reality. When the big day happened. When that one huge moment of realization happened. The moment where they both thought; 'oh my God, I think I'm actually falling for him'. And although this isn't very relevant to the story at hand, Klavier was willing to go with the flow and see where this went all smiles and good cheer. Apollo was prepared to run to the other side of the earth just to hide from it, very much panicked but also kind of excited for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

With a little meddling by other people, charming smiles, liquor, and accidental confessions. . .the relationship had begun. Cue the fanfare~ Everything seemed to working together nicely, Apollo could actually find the nerve to come a little closer into that beckoning embrace and stay there comfortably, the side effects to all of this being his heart feeling like it would pump so fast it would explode and the strange feeling of satisfaction. They, within only a few days they decided to attempt what at first seemed impossible.

However, there were the usual pros and cons that usually followed a new relationship. The biggest problem was that Apollo and Klavier's opinions about various things often managed to entangle and battle quite often. There weren't any rough arguments, Apollo liked to think they were because he got such a rush of adrenaline from it, and Klavier would hold back and at least try to sort everything out. Usually cheering Apollo up by calling him in the middle of the night and inviting him over for a movie.

The clash of opinions was thus settled, because Apollo fell for that every time and he grudgingly arrived. Only to feel welcomed and found himself smiling like everything in his life totally rocked and he was rather fond of scooting closer to Klavier on the couch and pretending to fall asleep, just to prop his head against his shoulder and inconspicuously embrace him.

At long last, specifically two weeks later, a certain topic had arisen. After a rough case with a trial that lasted quite a few days, Apollo was stressed out big-time. As it came to its close, he wanted nothing more than to relax and forget about work for a little while. He had also glanced at the calender on his desk long enough to notice. . .Valentine's Day was practically upon them.

Valentine's Day, such a commercial and annoying holiday – that was what Apollo always thought about it. For as long as he could remember, the day seemed quite ridiculous. He firmly told everyone upon inquiring why he was so bitter that he was not upset about being single. Really, he never felt ashamed or angered by his. . .alone. . .ness. . .if that's a word.

Upon his emotions going into a frenzy over Klavier, well, he began to understand what certain effect this day brought. Though he once believed he would never understand it, now here he was swooning immediately after realizing what day was upcoming. Here he was smiling, no, beaming over it. Here he was humming old love songs.

That one Firehouse song, Love Of A Lifetime, being one he would accidentally sing aloud when he assumed himself to be alone. As embarrassed as he was to even recall that. . .

* * *

So we are fast-forwarding to the day before the romantic 'holiday'. Apollo awoke to a fairly chilly morning, basically sliding and hovering above the floor rather than walking. Love Of A Lifetime belting out rather poorly as he never was much of a singer, just a screamer.

The day was marked on the calender on the wall. A giant 'X' with a few pink heart scribbles along the edges of the square. And when his eyes fell on that, well, cue the swoon. Before he straightened himself up and gathered his clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

The last Valentine's Day, Klavier had been the one with his head in the clouds all day. He also openly complained he was depressed about not having someone special to spend the day with. When he strolled through the park and caught one couple snogging on the bench, his reaction was pretty much 'get a freaking room, and stop taunting me'. Also, Apollo was beyond irritated by the love in the air feeling people gave off.

Skip to the present time, here he is unable to keep his heart from bursting at the thought of how the two would spend their first Valentine's Day and acting like a very dorky high school student who didn't know a thing about love. Well, if you think about it, he _**could **_get dorky if you caught him at the right moment.

"_. . .I finally found the love of a lifetime~ A love to last my whole life through~_" Apollo's amateurish voice rang throughout the bathroom, with a pitch that could be heard just slightly over the gushing water from the shower head. "_I finally found the love of a lifetime~ Forever in my heart I finally–_"

Suddenly, a sharp ring from the cell phone charging on the bathroom sink counter – don't ask why he had it charging there of all places, he wasn't thinking clearly – and it caused him to cringe and quietly gasp. Not expecting that. For all he knew, this could be something important like the call to a new case or someone in need of an attorney for reasons that maybe did not involve murder for a change.

Admittedly at least a little grudgingly, Apollo cut off the water flow and reached for a towel. Despite the suds and water droplets dripping from his hair and body he crossed the room to the phone and tried to sound professional as he answered. His greeting consisted of 'you reached Justice'.

. . ._**Yeah**_. . .as professional as someone whom was previously singing old – but awesome – love songs in the shower and even going as far as to sway and grasp a back scrubber like a microphone possibly could.

When he heard what sounded to be a small and overly-friendly greeting in German as soon as accepting the call, his professional attitude promptly shattered.

Apollo gazed into the mirror. Oh God, he was beaming again. "Uh. . .good morning, Klavier. What prompted you to call so early?" Smooth, Apollo, he should be melting by now.

"Heh, no reason. . .I just wanted to hear your voice. Which, by the way, tells me you're smiling so broadly right now."

"Y-you shouldn't be able to know what my expression is like just because of my tone." Apollo pointed out, feeling a minor blush on his cheeks. His brows connected when he heard a simple chuckle on the other line. "Klavier. . .I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, so if you could call back another time-"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was taking a shower."

"Are you still undressed?"

"Wha. . .! Th-that's for me to know only!"

"Ah, so you're not telling?"

"The only way you'll ever know is if you were to walk in through that door this second."

"Would that be a challenge or an invitation?"

Now that blush was not so much minor. And steam wasn't merely coming from the shower. Apollo tried to overlook this strange conversation, he could overhear Klavier trying not to laugh so he assumed he was just trying to get him fired up. Well, it was working. Damn, even when he tried to tease him like that. . .he still didn't lose his attraction. Though he was briefly agitated.

"Seeing as I don't know if I was challenged or invited, I'll let that one slide. _**For now**_. Ahem, Herr Forehead, I happened to be glancing at the calender hanging on the wall and realized something important."

Finally, he was talking about something appropriate. And Apollo had a shrewd feeling as to what he could be referring to. The same thing he noticed about the calender. He smiled shyly, his grasp on the phone somewhat stronger.

"I noticed something about the calender too. Um. . .I know it may be a little sudden, but I kind of think we should take part in the commercialism of it all too."

". . .Huh?"

"You know, um, what couples usually do on the particular day."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. . .?"

Was he just trying to annoy him?! Apollo roughly stomped a foot and a glare formed in his eyes. "It's freaking Valentine's Day tomorrow! I kind of expected someone as over the top as you to notice! It would be the perfect time to have a nice, stress free, romantic evening!"

The other line was quiet for a moment. Then the sound of swooshing paper could be heard, followed by one of those 'aha, now I get it' kind of gasps.

"Actually, I was going to say that I noticed the calender in my office has not been changed to February." Apollo's anger promptly subsided and he felt like an idiot for some reason. He averted his eyes, kind of embarrassed. "Oh, I see it. Yes, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Were you worried I was going to ignore you on such a date. . .?"

"W-well. . .how was I supposed to. . ."

"I could never abandon you like that. Especially not when it will be the first time we celebrate Valentine's Day. Last year, I have to admit I was sour about it. . .but now I'm prepared to make this unforgettable."

A snort escaped. Apollo couldn't help it. He grinned and felt like he was going to get the upper hand with his next comment of that previous event a year ago; "'Sour'? Klavier, you scared that teenage couple to death by telling them to get a room in that harsh tone of voice! Actually, I don't recall hearing you sound like that. . .it was. . .oddly hot."

The other line was silent again, if Apollo strained his ears he could overhear a few quiet coughs and what sounded to be fingers tapping a hard surface. And finally, Klavier began speaking again.

"So. . .um. . .deep, serious pitches turn you on?"

"Believe me, I'd probably go straight to my knees if someone were to whisper like that into my ear."

"Hmm. . .I may take you up on that. . ."

And he suddenly lost the upper hand. Did. . .did Klavier take that seriously? Apollo decided it was best to change this subject before he became even more flustered than he was right then.

"Changing the uncomfortable topic, I want to know if we're doing anything tomorrow. Not that I've given it much thought, but, I have an idea of something nice." Ooh, that was such a see through lie. Truthfully, Apollo had given it entirely too much thought, he just wasn't sure when to admit it. He walked away from the sink counter a few steps, his hands occupied with a grip on the towel and phone. "I know it will be nice, quiet, and definitely romantic if you know what I mean."

"It's interesting how you mention having plans. Luckily, I am not one step behind, I have an idea for a nice date too. It will be nice, exciting, and of course romantic."

". . .We both have plans?" Apollo's eyes went downcast. He sighed too. "How are we going to work out both? We only have twenty four hours in one day."

If he could see him, he was certain Klavier would have been giving him a reassuring and understanding expression. Even if his next words weren't entirely reassuring or understanding. He replied; "I'm certain we will work something out. Anyway, Herr Forehead, I would love to talk for the rest of the day. . .however, one of the new rookie detectives has just entered the room."

"Ah, a new guy?"

"And, just between you and me, he could use a name tag because he has one of those overly long Mexican names."

"I understand. Well, let's meet up at the usual place tonight?"

"Perfect, I can't wait–. . .hey, I am trying to have a _**personal **_conversation!"

Apollo pulled the cellphone away from his ear, a brow quirked as he overheard a random voice speaking in a thick Mexican accent. "Sorry, sir, I can't help being curious. Is it a girl?"

"No. . ." Klavier replied, he sounded somewhat flustered. Apollo smiled, amused by the exchanging they were unknowingly letting him overhear. "A man. Anyway, if you would please back away from my ear and explain your appearance–"

"You know, sir, I couldn't help overhearing the part about doing something 'nice, exciting, and romantic'. Would this have anything to do with the man. . .?"

"I would be lying if I said no. Hey. . .why are you smiling so slyly?"

Trying to surpass a chuckle, Apollo pressed the red button and the call ended. He placed it back on the counter top and crossed the room to step back into the shower and resume.

His thoughts lingered on Klavier, with excitement at what they would be doing for Valentine's Day. Maybe it was a little stupid, but he couldn't help feeling like the first one they spent together should be special. Even though he never thought of the day as special, he could be a bit of a dreamer occasionally. And maybe it was too many romance epics he watched, but he felt this was important.

He resumed the shower, letting the water beat down hard enough to ease his tense muscles. He hadn't even realized he was so stressed lately, but a warm shower never failed to calm him down. His hands raised to his hair and began brushing through to ensure any remains of gel were gone.

And, he even began letting his mind drift to old songs. A sly smile of his own taking appearing on his lips. Though Apollo knew if anyone ever found out he did this, he'd die.

Throughout the bathroom, his singing voice rang. Belting out that one Counting Crows song.

"_. . .Never ever end of all this love~ Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love~_" His eyes briefly opened as he paused suddenly, with shifty eyes. Though he didn't know why, as he was hopefully alone. He reached for the back scrubber and belted out the remainder into that; "_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone! Never alone! No, no~ Come on! Come on! Move a little closer. . ._"

* * *

It seemed that all would be grand, right? That they would have a very nice time together now that the relationship was turning into pretty much all love rather than those awkward initial arguments and moments where Apollo had huge difficulty in expressing what he felt through words.

Apollo hadn't a way with words like Klavier seemed to, but he was now certain that a certain day was going to be so enjoyable. . .it would benefit them like something out of a romance epic he had watched late at night – not by choice, mind you. There was nothing better to view. Maybe now, he would actually have the perfect chance to reveal to him just how deep his affection went.

However, like any relationship, we all know nothing can go perfect or exactly as planned. Another one of those 'opinion vs. opinion' matches began. From mere differences in what a great Valentine's Day consisted of. Apollo had his own thoughts while Klavier had his differing ones. It all started that night they chose to meet up on that old bench on one of the more quieter streets of town – it had been the spot Klavier first realized Apollo wasn't like any other guy and certain emotions arose. So it had history for them.

Let's zoom into that, shall we?

* * *

The temperature was dropping when Klavier first arrived at that old bench downtown, located near the more quieter but no less bustling streets. He claimed a seat, casually reclining against it with one leg crossed over the other. He was quite confident. Why? He planned out how the two of them would be spending this Valentine's Day and assumed it to be perfect. And once he informed Apollo of his plans. . .

In preparation for what would follow his explanation, Klavier popped a breath mint into his mouth and cracked his fingers. No further description needed, for we hope you get the implications. . .

In _**other words**_, both his lips and his fingers were going to be passionately occupied when Apollo would hold him down and kiss him enthusiastically. At least, he hoped that would happen. Klavier planned it.

Pulling Klavier from his fantasies of how the event would play out, was a very much familiar voice; "Oh, Klavier, you're already here?"

It didn't take long for a smile to take full residence on his lips. But he really didn't care. Klavier looked up at Apollo standing there before him and they locked eyes. "You're not very late. Come join me." There was something about the way Klavier's eyes continuously shifted to the right side of the bench and back while his smile stretched.

Rolling his eyes, and at the same time trying not to smile with secret amusement, Apollo accepted that not so sly invitation he was giving. He came close enough to flop down on that side of the bench, and he immediately had Klavier moving closer and closer himself; until he was able to easily lay his hand on his own and prop his head against his shoulder.

Well, he certainly wasn't wasting any time, Apollo noticed. Though he was somewhat flustered, as being this obviously affectionate anywhere publicly made him feel somewhat self-conscious. Though it didn't last long, he was soon loosening up at least a little as Klavier began to nestle at that point, and suddenly it didn't matter to him who could be giving them a brief look of wonder before returning to their own lives.

That nestling got a little lingering, Apollo knew he enjoyed it a lot. More than what he was willing to reveal. But the suspense of how Klavier was going to take his plans for the upcoming commercial-type holiday was killing him. He had it all planned out, he knew how this was going to go. Apollo even took the freaking time to give the whole speech to his bathroom mirror. And repeated when he felt he didn't say it good enough.

Just before arriving, he had taken a long shower to cover any odor and heavily covered any areas of dry skin in lotion. Because he knew what would be following up on that explanation. . .er. . .although maybe he was getting too ahead of himself.

The both of them anxious, they suddenly lost all control at the same time. Perfectly in sync, they spoke the words they had practiced at least fifty times:

"– I wanted to discuss our plans for Valentine's Day."

"– I wanted to discuss our plans for Valentine's Day."

Whoa. . .that was rather synced. Apollo and Klavier's eyes shifted slowly to gaze into the others', surprised at the turn this was taking. Both parties wanted to say their plans, and felt it was to be perfect. So how could that happen now?

Klavier raised his head from the shoulder he was nestling against, previously wondering what kind of nice-smelling soap he used and where he could get some, and he put on a casual expression. Seemingly forgetful of that awkward unison moment.

Apollo reclined less casually, pulling himself out of the dreamy state from that touch, he smiled despite it being difficult. Seemingly not at all unsure of how to take this.

"Well. . .do you want to go first?" Apollo finally inquired, craning his neck and glancing at him curiously. It didn't matter to him who went first. . .as long as they did exactly what he wanted. As pushy as it may sound. . .

"It doesn't matter to me." Klavier responded, he had to cover a smirk with a hand. Pretending to cough or something of that effect. "Though I have to admit I thought my plans were well-thought out."

"My plans are thought out too, Klavier." Apollo's eyes fell on the sidewalk and he had absolutely too-cute-to-taken-seriously scowl on his face. At least, in Klavier's point of view it was. "I spent a long time trying to practice telling you, and I swear, if you don't let me go through with it after all of that nervous screaming at the mirror. . ."

"Such a cute scowl. . ." Klavier commented totally out of the blue, craning his neck too and smiling near mindlessly at him. Apollo rose an eyebrow, but said nothing as he soon corrected himself. "Wait, that was meant to stay inside of monologue. Oh well. If you really to Herr Forehead, you can go first."

"_**Thank you**_. Now, here's what I had in mind," It was like hitting a reset button. That 'cute' scowl across his face seemed to fade and was replaced by Apollo's normal, if not a little cocky smile. "Everyone knows a romantic night should be spent totally alone – together of course – somewhere private. Somewhere quiet and relaxing, a place to just forget about the world. . .and. . .you know. . ." Now he looked dazed, affected by his own words as he imagined doing this with Klavier inside of a fantasy. "Somewhere no one else will find us and interrupt, where we can slowly advance and finally touch, let there be no restrictions to where our fingers brush, and kiss so much our lips would be bruised for weeks. Let's face it, there's nothing like having only the company of someone without any other distractions like television or events."

So caught up in the mental pictures, Apollo sighed and rested his head on a hand. His eyes slowly drifted to a close. And then, they snapped open alertly and he gazed at Klaver – whom was blinking repeatedly while wearing a bewildered look. It just occurred to him how different saying this to the real thing was compared to the mirror. He blushed quite intensely and hurriedly inched away from him to the farthest side of the bench.

Jeez, that went well. NOT. Crippling embarrassment was consuming him to realize that Klavier was staring at him as if he just recited the meaning of life and why time and space existed in a very complex foreign language.

"Um. . .that's different compared to what I was thinking of. You don't have to go away, Herr Forehead." Klavier tried to sound reassuring in his tone, he tried to beckon him closer, but Apollo shook his head as if to reject that move. So, he smiled lightly and continued with his explanation in a gradually dreamy sort of manner; "I was planning an exciting night. Everyone knows that a romantic night should be spent out on the town, casting worries and nervousness to the wind and pretty much showing everyone you're not afraid of liking that person at your side. It should be spent somewhere loud and crazy, where we could lose our composure long enough to dance, shout, sing, pretty much anything that involves getting crazy." His eyes slowly closed and he leaned against the back of the bench comfortably. So caught up inside a fantasy of that happening. "We would make it known we're prepared to live it up before our lives are over, emotions would sky rocket as our eyes meet and our bodies touch, until at long last. . .we're against the wall sharing one of those perfect first kisses. . .that I would finally–" Klavier suddenly sat up alertly, eyes widening. For some reason, he started sputtering before correcting coherently; "I-I mean, YOU would finally know what that feels like."

One of those 'I totally didn't mean what I was about to say' kind of nervous smiles appeared on Klavier's face when he gazed back at Apollo. It did fade, and during that time he was so high on that fantasy of at long last getting his– _**cough **_Apollo, we mean, _**cough**_ first time experience of a crazy, yet oddly romantic night. But this was not going according to plan: Apollo was just staring without a word or at least a freaking hug to single his thoughts. The silence wasn't something he was accustomed to.

Now, it was his turn. Klavier pushed himself away to the other farthest side of the bench. An unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment arose and he couldn't say he was comfortable in that moment. He could at least meet eyes with Apollo, but found it strangely impossible to ask why he was staring as if he told him he was going to go do something mind-blowing stupid.

The awkwardness was unbelievably high in that moment. So unlike what they had envisioned. But now that they revealed their clashing opinions about what could be considered a romantic evening. . .all of hell was prepared to unleash. Well, maybe that was an overstatement, but this was still intensely wrong.

"Klavier. . .you really think painting the town red on Valentine's Day is romantic?"

"And you believe doing absolutely nothing, just touching and kissing in a G-rated manner on Valentine's Day is romantic?"

They both wore questioning and baffled expressions as they took turns asking what was on the mind. And suddenly, there was absolutely no hope for their Valentine's Day plans to work out. Just like a many time before, another one of those clashing opinion arguments was prepared to surface. Even though they both disliked those, this was just begging for it.

". . .I may have done research on what a romantic evening is like." Apollo stated, he folded his arms against his chest so tightly he was surprised he was still able to breathe. He hoped that, by scowling on purpose, the obvious trace of a blush on his cheeks would seem to be from irritation. "At least it's meaningful. We haven't even kissed yet, because you keep making up excuses for not being able to – and let me just point out that I don't believe you can transplant disease just by_** kissing**_, you've got the facts screwed up!"

"That kissing situation does not have any relevance to the Valentine's Day plans!" Klavier pointed out, his tone raising with sheer mortification. He would bet all of his money – his face would be bright crimson in that moment and that pain he felt was his heart about to explode in panic. "I guess you have a point, however, but. . .I did mention a first kiss tomorrow night!"

"Yeah; in front of at least fifty people!"

"Is there a problem with being watched?"

"Hmm. . .maybe YES. I understand you wouldn't know what this feels like, you were probably even born without the fear, but I wasn't! Just the little thought of all of those pairs of eyes gawking and wondering why we're the only ones distracted from the action. . ."

"Herr Forehead. . ."

"Anyway, that's not relevant either, is it?"

"No. Returning to the original topic, I want to know what makes you so sure spending a 'quiet' evening alone is ideal. To me, it sounds cheesy."

Ooh, he really shouldn't have said that last part. Describing Apollo's ideas perhaps too bluntly. Apollo scowled again and he inched close enough to be so close against his face their noses brushed. Apollo seemed oblivious to the overall realization of how this itself was a good chance to get that first kiss out of the way while the emotions were still sky rocketing.

Silently, Klavier felt as though he was swallowing his own breath and he had an urge to pull him in right then and there. He tried to inch away as far as he could, but he still couldn't stop Apollo from giving that death glare into his eyes. He was intimidated, admittedly, just not. . .because of the death glare. More like over their position.

"So you really think being alone with only another person to keep you occupied intimately is _**cheesy**_?! Let me just retaliate with one thing: that's absolutely nothing compared to acting like freaks to very obnoxious music and then waking up the day after with a hazy memory! That has been in almost every romantic comedy movie in existence!" Apollo caught on to the fact he was ranting, and that he was now pretty much cornering a very startled and emotionally frenzied Klavier against the bench. And yes, people were really starting to look their way as if having nothing better to do.

Apollo slowly retreated, his rant finished. He calmed himself like a pro or something, brushing his hands through his mussed antennas and acted as if he hadn't just snapped. "Uh. . .not that I would know what's shown in romantic comedies or anything." He couldn't help saying that, and did it in such a suspicious way that even a speechless Klavier was not immune to smirking at it as if he knew the truth.

A few more silent seconds passed. The temperature was dropping a little more, it was strange how it did. But, it at least could compare to the icy look in Apollo's eyes as he grudgingly accepted the only way to keep warm would be to inch closer against Klavier. Even if he was enraged by him.

Klavier saw him from the corner of his own eyes. He couldn't help immediately slipping a secure arm around his shoulders. Even if he was utterly exhausted with him, he didn't have the heart to let him get chilly. That would be stone cold. Perhaps literally.

But the kind gesture didn't change the fact that Apollo was enraged. And Klavier was exhausted.

". . .Hey, Herr Forehead," Apollo, grudgingly, turned his head and looked at his. . .companion. If he didn't know any better, he would theorize that his companion was trying to keep his face hidden from view as he spoke softly, going even lower to almost not audible halfway through; "I still think it's not a good decision to not live it up while you're still young. But, well, I don't want to ruin tomorrow by letting this disagreement linger. . .and secretly. . .I'm worried."

The enraged expression calmed a little. It faded to an extent, and Apollo dared to allow a brief hint of a smile on his lips. He couldn't help himself, asking, "Worried? About what?"

"Um, because, um. . ." He couldn't back down now. Not after he dared to admit this. Klavier held his head with his free hand, appearing at least a little distressed. "I'm worried. . .about screwing up this relationship. So worried, sometimes I feel like the world will blow up or something else drastic if I fail to read your thoughts or actions, or maybe you'll get the wrong idea and turn away if I say something vague."

Well, he said it. He'd bet all of the money in the world; it wouldn't be long before his face was hot enough to rival that of the sun. And he'd also bet; Apollo was going to laugh at his confession. The fingers around the shoulders of his new boyfriend curled roughly, near digging into it. And he found it intense to try and look over.

When several seconds passed and Apollo didn't laugh yet, not one titter or mocking commentary, Klavier absolutely had to fight away the nervousness and turn to view him again. To his utter surprise, Apollo only showed a vague sign of a smirk on his lips, but that was it. As a matter of fact, he almost would seem understanding if it weren't for that fault.

"It's interesting how you say that, Klavier." Apollo let his head lower a little against his shoulder, to hide his extremely mortified expression. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but; "If you can keep a secret, here's one of mine: I'm cringe-worthy _**terrified **_of what may happen if I do something stupid or let my words get contorted and altered on my tongue. Because, in your own words, you're 'perfect'. And meanwhile, in my opinion, I just barely get by tripping over my words and own two feet in any situation."

"Well, I am seemingly the flawless type. But, only because I try _**damn hard **_to keep it that way." Klavier responded, with a smile and a suggestive wink. Apollo watched, rolling his eyes, the only thing that would have completed that scene would be sparkly bubbles and the background of a sunset behind him.

"Though I may sound like a huge pessimist, it's no secret I'm. . .awkward. . .and. . .not so much flawless. And it's not too hard for me to admit it, because I've accepted it already."

"Yeah. . .but. . .I'm starting to be convinced your awkwardness and flaws are what make me attracted to you."

"D-don't try and flatter me just to regain your confidence!"

"Wow, your cheeks have suddenly flared up quite a lot in the past few seconds. Hmm. . .do you need a doctor, Herr Forehead?"

"Why are you looking at me with those eyes? . . .Hey! I'm still angry, that redness could easily be from anger and not medical or turned on reasons!"

"'Turned on'. . .? That's quite the confession."

". . .You know what? I'm ditching you!"

Worry not, Apollo really didn't ditch him. The two spent a few more hours casually strolling downtown paying interest to various shops and the like while finishing out their verbal battle. To finally find out just what the bloody hell they were to be doing tomorrow.

Klavier did hold his own, but he couldn't help feeling distressed once again. Like if he continued to fight back and get his way, he would probably lose him in the process and therefore not have anyone to spend Valentine's Day or anything associated with. So he kind of. . .with a struggle. . .backed off. At long last, sighing, he admitted defeat and informed Apollo that he won. Whether he knew it already or not.

It still sounded cheesy, but Klavier managed to accept his idea and agree to spending the next night all alone with him. The way Apollo's eyes began to quiver and the smile on his face rose from the depths would have to have been seen to believe. It was. . .almost satisfying. Accepting defeat never left such a pleasant sensation in its path. Although Apollo, straightening himself up, denied he looked that excited when called out.

Strangely, Apollo didn't give any details behind what they where this. . .nothingness was going to take place. And Klavier was gradually becoming curious, he all but begged him to just say it so he could be prepared for any worst case scenario. Or, heh, you know, a really great scenario. But Apollo acted childish the whole time, even going as far as to do that zipping motion against his mouth; silently claiming he wasn't going to tell him and spoil the mood. But just before they parted ways for the night, he did at least offer one detail: they were to meet up in front of the park as soon as it got dark.

They parted ways soon after. Apollo stood at his apartment watching with a hint of a find smile as Klavier sped away both curious and anxious. He himself was near weightless from the overall elation his plans had worked out, and maybe also because they nearly leaned in for a kiss. . .only for Klavier to suddenly mention he was late 'for a meeting', which Apollo totally didn't believe as his bracelet had picked up on his nervous habit.

The lyrics had been stirring in his head ever since that almost moment. Apollo waited until the noise of that motorcycle was fading away into the night, before he turned and inserted the keys into the door. The whole time, quietly singing aloud.

"_. . .With you I never wonder, 'will you be there for me'~ With you I never wonder, you're the right one for me~_" The lock retreated and Apollo stopped swaying lightly and he entered through the door. His singing could be heard gaining volume when he was finally safe within his own home. "_I finally found the love of a lifetime~. . ._"

* * *

The entire next morning was certainly nerve-wracking for Klavier and too-good-to-be-real for Apollo. It was Valentine's Day and, yes, they had to state that about six times in the news. Couples were probably hurrying about daily business so they could hook up that night. And the stores were almost entirely out of things like recently-grown flowers and mouth-watering candy. Or jewelry for the ones with money to burn.

For most of the day, Klavier could not concentrate on work properly. Because of his anxiety over how the night would turn out, and because that new guy with the unpronounceable name kept grinning slyly and dropping not so obvious hints that he wanted details on what he and this man he had been speaking with over the phone the other day were going to do that night. Then he would suddenly turn red and drop the subject, blatantly informing Klavier he didn't need to know if it involved anything too kinky. And, flustered and trying to hide that fact by raising his voice, Klavier would just point out that the door was wide open and that was his only escape.

Apollo was able to concentrate on work, at first. After an hour of pretty much nothing exciting happening, he decided to spend a few moments in the land of daydreams and he would stroll around the talent agency unusually light on his feet and. . .humming tunes of old love songs when he assumed that no one was eavesdropping. Although. . .it should be noted Phoenix was really listening in between channel surfing. The day zoomed right by him, before he knew it the television had been turned off and the clock on the wall read that it was time to go home and prepare for. . .the big date tonight.

Klavier would have one mind-blowing water bill after the long shower he had taken. He was honestly. . .perhaps unhealthily. . .obsessed with ensuring nothing about him could be considered repulsive. He viciously lathered, scrubbed, rinsed, everything twice. He didn't rest until each strand of his hair was styled with hair products, he considered using one of those teeth whiteners before deciding against it, popped a strong breath mint in, took forever deciding what to wear despite finally giving up on that and choosing the typical clothes he wore frequently, and was out of the door to meet him at the park.

Apollo was equally unhealthily obsessed with making sure he was presentable. He must have spent thirty minutes in the shower scrubbing like a madman especially at those dry areas – damn sensitive skin, he soon after fixed his hair in the usual style with a little extra gel to ensure gravity wouldn't harm anything, brushed his teeth, applied a lot of lotion to the areas of dry skin – shoulders, knees, and hands, damn you sensitive skin, and nearly entirely forgot about dressing. . .it wasn't until someone from a nearby apartment whom happened to be leaving at the same time helpfully reminded him that he may be accused for indecent exposure if he left in only his undergarments. He dressed soon after and THEN left.

The park would probably be deserted tonight. After all, who in their right mind would go to the park tonight of all nights? Maybe it seemed rather ridiculous that they were to be there, but that was the point, it was something different. While other people were shamelessly spending money on fancy meals, movies, or dance clubs, or maybe even at home doing y'know.

* * *

Once again, Klavier was alone at the front entrance pacing, SLIGHTLY worrying, and totally not putting together last minute words to say in his head. . . Okay, well, yeah, he was really trying to put together things he wanted to say. He hadn't been able to today, not because of the anxiety.

It was downright frustrating. . .he didn't have a clue about what direction to take all of this. Oh sure, he had been in a few brief relationships but they were all with girls – most of them having shallow reasons for 'loving' him. And then, one time, there was one guy – whom was only hooking up with him because he was rising idol himself and wanted a 'certain' publicity. After all of that, Klavier really didn't want to bother with this anymore, he didn't see himself falling for anyone that easily. But finally. . .he walked into Apollo's life and there wasn't anywhere to run away or hide, or at least a theoretical door to walk back out of.

Even more frustrating, he believed he knew Apollo. Knew him, able to read through every slight expression and gesture. Like he had cracked a mind-boggling illusion. He believed he would know when he seriously didn't enjoy his presence or when he was prepared to say he didn't think they could work out this way. But that made it worse, because what if he DIDN'T know him as well as he thought?

Well, tonight, he swore he'd at long last be able remain secure in the fact this possible relationship wasn't going to end on a bitter goodbye!

"Sorry about being late, I lost. . .lost. . .bicycle. . ." Klavier gasped upon hearing that broken, desperately grasping for breath in between sentence, having not expected to hear that so suddenly. He actually jumped a little off his feet and then whirled around to see Apollo standing there suddenly choking on air. "Oh my God. . .long chase. . .fast old guy. . ."

For several intense seconds, Apollo tried to enable the act of breathing. He finally did, however, recover and weakly explained a particularly odd story as to why he was late. Apparently, when leaving the apartment, he found an old guy dressed entirely in black trying to break in and he called him out on that in shock. Equally shocked at being discovered, this old guy leaped away from the window he was trying to slip through and took the closet thing he could find to get away – his bicycle. And, angered, Apollo thought he could chase after.

Not the best decision, as the old guy managed to escape several blocks down the road. Apollo remembered, after this spontaneous attempted break in, the date they had made. He was nervously vague about the details, but he slipped up and gave away the fact he could have downed a bottle of water or something and continue the chase. . .but he willingly gave it up to meet him here.

It would be an understatement to say Klavier was flattered and impressed at the same time. There isn't exactly a word to describe such in the dictionary, as far as we know.

". . .As much as I liked that bicycle," Apollo staggered a little, his feet were still killing him. He walked a little closer to a bemused Klavier and briefly made him freeze up when he rested a palm on his shoulder. Either for support or because he wanted. "Why would I pass up being here alone with you tonight?"

Did. . .did he really just say that? Something about that made Klavier's heart race faster and really go crazy in his chest, and a sick feeling well in his stomach, strangely but it wasn't so bad. . .he hoped. . .

"I mean, we are going to prove that we can enjoy ourselves all alone rather than partying like freaks, right?" Apollo finished, his eyes flickered closed and he was smiling perhaps way too innocently after essentially crushing Klavier's hopes of him implying he didn't care about the outcome of a clash of opinions.

When Apollo's eyes opened again, he was somewhat baffled by Klavier's lack of replies. The only thing that implied he was paying attention was the fact his gaze remained on him. Soon, however, his expression became blank and his eyes lowered to the sidewalk.

". . .Stop talking so much, Klavier. I can't take so much excitement." Apollo sarcastically commented, he totally was not helping the situation at all. Though he believed he did. Let's not rain on his parade. He soon, however, pouted upon realizing Klavier was still not saying much. "Klavier, aren't you at least curious as to what I've planned?"

"Yes. . .but I don't know what to do." Klavier thought a simple white lie would smooth things over for now. His gaze lifted to Apollo again, he put on a smile for him. "Perhaps you could show me what you intend to do now that we're all alone?"

"Let's just say, it involves a little of this." Apollo started, he looked to be plotting for a second. It didn't seem like him. Although, what he did next easily became a pleasant surprise. He randomly extended his hand and grasped Klavier's with it, their fingers interlocked. "And, a lot of this," His free hand slowly raised towards Klavier's shoulder but. . .it didn't stay there long, it slowly traced along his arm, chest, neckline, it wouldn't stop. Klavier was surprised. "As long as you stay on my good side and stop attempting to make me angry. . .you can bet there will be a hell of a lot of these." There was a pause for suspense.

And then, Apollo moved in. Klavier tried to back away at least a little to provide personal space, but Apollo continued to corner him up every time. Until he realized fully what he was trying to do. . .

Apollo was trying to. . .he was trying to. . .kiss him.

_**Oh God. **_Startled, unprepared, Klavier's mind basically broke down and he froze, he didn't intend for it to happen this way. He previously planned for him to be the one to battle away his own terror and initiate it. He felt more than a little helpless. And strangely. . .like he was about to puke.

If this were to happen at a better time, Klavier knew he would have been one-hundred percent willing to let him do it. But now? Now he was way too shaken and a complete basket case trying to let everything fall into place as he intended. Apollo was catching him off guard! He wasn't supposed to!

Apollo seemed sure he wanted to do this. He slowly leaned, just slightly rising on his toes. Klavier didn't think he had ever breathed so haphazardly or felt his heartbeat speed away in his whole life. His eyes remained wide and startled, he swallowed thickly. . .trying to figure out whether to move in while he had the chance, bail, or throw in the towel.

Well, he took a different option. He didn't perform any of the mentioned. Instead; the only reaction his blacked out mind could conjure was. . .pressing an extended palm against his chest and shoving him away.

It took a few moments to realize, when Apollo grunted and staggered, and his mind recovered, what he had just done. Really? He actually did that? What was freaking wrong with him?!

They held a gaze, the seconds ticking by very dreadfully. Apollo was still rubbing his now sore chest staring at him, bewildered. Klavier looked nothing short of scandalized while he nervously picked at his fingers, wishing the world would just explode and take them out of this moment.

"Klavier, are you okay?" Apollo quietly asked, he straightened himself up. But for some reason, _**he **_was turning red with embarrassment. WHAT the hell did he have to be embarrassed about?! Klavier was the one whom wished he could rewind time and do that over! "That was. . . unnecessary!"

"I-I'm sorry. . .you. . .you just surprised me!"

"Enough to make you shove me away like an advancing threat?!"

"No, you weren't a threat at all, Herr Forehead!"

"Not that it has much of a relation, but it took me forever to work up the nerve to do that!" Apollo tensed heavily, he cradled his arms looking overall timid. "The whole point of being here tonight is to. . .you know. . .get intimate? If other people can make it work like that, I guess I assumed-"

"Wait, you don't understand. . ." Klavier took one step back, very nervously. He seemed unable to clearly voice what he wanted, but took a breath and tried nevertheless; "There's a very important reason related to me not being prepared for that. And it may explain my previous enthusiasm about spending the night basically in the spotlight with others."

This was new. Apollo blinked repeatedly before he allowed a gentle smile to tug at his once-frozen lips. He surprised Klavier again by walking a little closer and once again reaching out, his eyes shifting lower as if to signal to his hand. "Do you want to talk about it in a more private location? Perhaps. . .deeper into the park, just the two of us?"

There was Apollo's hand held out, willingly. He seemed to imply something, but it was not long before Klavier caught on and realized. He, although still nervous, finally raised and extended his own.

Their palms met for a moment, soon curling together until Apollo lifted his fingers a few centimeters above to his wrist and a rather peaceful expression formed on his face.

"(I hope Klavier doesn't realize my hand is trembling. . .that would really seal the deal. . .)"

"(Oh God, my hand is sweating! This is not good! Maybe Herr Forehead won't notice. . .or maybe I could blame it on the cold air. . .)"

* * *

A few moments later, they were peacefully strolling through the deeper sections of the park. Overhead, a few trees blocked some of the view and they began to approach bushes while the path seemed to begin to end. Not many ever went to the deeper parts, although they were sometimes used for outside events that were held. At least there were one or two lights to provide sight.

They carefully maneuvered and shimmied through some of the overgrown plant life. Nothing very remarkable happened, other than Klavier accidentally get his foot entangled within some of the brush and Apollo having to battle away the stubborn greenery just to help free him. That was quite the sight, although the both of them acknowledged it by chuckling a little, they kind of assumed they would have to remember that another time.

As soon as they found themselves at the small clearing, they decided this would be a good location to talk about the situation. With the only source of light being the stars in the sky, they claimed spots close to each other on the grass. Apollo felt like taking a risk, he brushed this move off as being sensible because of the temperature dropping even more, he shifted closer against him and propped his head against his.

_**So close**_. Apollo was so close. Klavier was surprised, and actually kind of okay with that. He tried to not become freaked out over that too, that was the last thing he needed. . .to completely have his mind go blank every time the person he liked tried to get intimate as he planned. His eyes closed and he responded by moving his hand closer to his and just settling it there atop his knuckles. Again, he could only pray it wasn't as sweaty as it felt. There was strangely a small wave of nausea pass by too. . .

"I guess it's time for me to assume the role of the therapist." Apollo sighed and met his eyes directly. Everyone was unsure of whether he was making an attempt at humor or, you know, not. "Spill your heart out for me, let me hear what's wrong."

Klavier was hesitant. He fumbled for words and tore his eyes away. "You'll find it funny if I tell you. . .laughter and all." Apollo stared, offended. But Klavier continued crumpling slightly and screwing his eyes shut. "I-I'm not ready for this. I can't face the embarrassment." He suddenly pulled his hand out from underneath Apollo's. "Let's just forget about tonight, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll-"

"Klavier!" Exclaimed Apollo as he grimaced, irritated by his hesitation. Klavier opened his eyes again and looked at him as if that of a scolded child. His arms folded against his chest and he heaved a large sigh. "It's even more embarrassing to run away from your issues, do you even realize that? I don't know if this story will even help at all, but," A nostalgic look flashed across Apollo's features and he smiled softly and gazed into the distance. "Several years ago, when I was twelve, I was completely embarrassed when this other kid at the orphanage – whom had previously started bragging about the girl he liked confessing she liked him too – asked me if there was anyone I was falling for, maybe he could help us out seeing as he was some kind of 'love genius' – or so he thought. Well, I replied I didn't have anyone special on my mind, even though I was starting to hit puberty at the time and it-"

"Herr Forehead, how is this relevant to me. . .?"

"Ahem, if you won't interrupt, I will reach the main part of the story." Apollo gazed up at the sky and brushed across Klavier's hand. "Anyway, so the kid found that amusing because almost everyone else were about to get into their teens and the hormones were high and raging, not to mention the peer pressure. So I become a major role in this boy's jokes, he crudely mocks me among everyone else and I'm too mortified to leave my room because I'll suffer the teasing and crude jokes. But eventually, I stopped running from these issues and stood atop a table at lunch and spoke loudly and firmly; easily getting the attention of everyone in the room. I vented to them about how I was freaking sick of their reactions to me caring about the things that matter rather than who's crushing on whom. I was almost breathless and staggering by the end, but I made my point clear."

"And. . .did that work as you intended?"

"Well, see, um, it turns out that topic had become last week's news and everyone had already decided being so cruel was becoming boring and they moved on to something else. I kind of. . .made that scene for _**nothing**_."

Immediately, Klavier laughed. He couldn't help it, he tried to keep it down but he couldn't after the massive plot twist. He had this mental picture of it happening, it was kind of amusing.

"There. . .has to be some kind of _**moral**_ in that story." Apollo promptly pulled his legs close and let his face collapse onto his knees. It just occurred to him he shouldn't be nostalgic, rather, embarrassed because he actually told him about that.

"In some strange way, that story helped. A lot, actually. I'm sorry, I just. . .the mental picture. . ." What really sealed the deal was the way Apollo's face formed a pout when he lifted his head from his knees. Laughter he was trying to restrain slipped out and Klavier soon didn't bother in hiding the amusement.

The peacefully quiet, starry night has just been filled with unrestrained laughter. For about twenty very long seconds.

When it finally died down, Klavier was on the floor of the clearing. Apollo was shifting away, burying his red cheeks as far into his hands as they would go. And not a single care was given about how random that moment was.

"A-anyway. . ." Apollo adjusted himself back to a normal sitting position. He sighed, relieved the cold air was taking away the sizzle in his cheeks. He gazed at Klavier, whom composed himself and was acting as if that laughter did not just happen. "It's time for you to explain what your issues are. Remember; running away will only make it worse."

"I suppose there is no other choice." Klavier pushed himself off his back and returned to his default position, but he still couldn't meet Apollo's eyes. "Your. . .'inspiring' tale did help me gain the knowledge that no matter how embarrassing my predicament is, you'll always be far more mortified by that past event."

"It's not as if I've never gotten over that. . ."Apollo murmured, distressed. He worriedly glanced around as if suddenly mentally putting himself back in time in that position.

Klavier just moved a little closer and placed a hand on his very much shaking shoulder. "I'll try to take your word for it. Don't expect any fast results." Slowly, his palm slipped lower and until finally pressing against the ground. Klavier tensed again and his nails dug into the grass so hard that it left marks. "Well, if you can tell me about that event despite never having gotten over it, maybe I can do the same. Herr Forehead. . .do you recall what I said last night?"

"Blank stares. . .blank stares burning into me. . ." Apollo muttered as if in a very unholy trance, eyes widening with horror. He just recalled that Klavier was speaking and he soon snapped out of it, casually smiling and meeting his gaze. "Of course I remember. I'm not THAT forgetful. It was. . .something about being worried, right?"

Whoa, he actually remembered. Klavier was almost depressed to know that, but he didn't let that show in either his expression or tone. "Yes, I claimed I was worried about destroying this new relationship thing we have going on. And that is true. But there's a second side to this topic that I've managed to hide for too long."

Apollo, the whole time he talked, was gradually and inconspicuously inching closer and closer against his body. Until they were practically side by side with no distance in between. He still looked as if he totally wasn't planning something as he innocently asked; "The ground isn't soggy or anything, it may be more comfortable if we lie there while you spill your problems. . ."

"Hmm, I didn't know that. Well, if you think that's a good idea, let's do it."

So they both reclined onto the ground on their backs, gazing up at the starry sky. Apollo didn't know about Klavier,but did know he himself was feeling the theoretical sparks start zapping beneath his skin.

A stupid, lovestruck kind of smile was sneaking onto his lips. He couldn't risk letting Klavier see this, so Apollo didn't dare look his way – settling his eyes on the twinkling stars. "Ahem, tell me more about this second side of the story now. Oh, by the way, my hands are kind of cold. . .I feel I should warm them up for a moment."

Apollo's hand immediately – not waiting for a response at all – extending and wrapping around Klavier's. More sparks began going off, ah, how wonderful it was to be excited by the simplest of things. He sure wasn't letting opportunity to not get intimate pass him by.

". . .Don't you mean HAND?" Klavier felt the need to point that out as soon as he looked down to see only one hand was around his own and trying to entwine with the fingers. Nausea arose, strangely.

"Y-yeah. . .well. . .this one's colder. . . .Dammit, can you just spill your heart out already so we can continue with life?!"

"If that's the way this has to go." It was apparent that he was still hesitant. And Klavier couldn't believe he was seriously about to say this. He tried to relax and returned to gazing at the overhead stars. "As I was saying, it's also true I'm worried. It's been a long time since I last was in a relationship such as this one. Though I promised not to let my emotions get the better of me. . .um. . .!" He suddenly had the feeling he would throw up if he had to continue saying this, it's not he was disgusted, the nervousness was just taking the wheel right now.

Out of the blue, he grasped Apollo's hand that was already connected with his tightly. So tightly that it was somewhat painful. Jeez, that was perhaps a little unnecessary, it's not like he wouldn't have gotten the point.

"It's. . .safe to admit. . ." Oh God, why did he eat so much before showing up here tonight?! Oh wait, he was overwhelmingly nervous. "I broke that promise one day. . .by realizing I was starting to really like you."

Apollo's expression switched to confusion as he studied him closely. The way his hand was tightly responding to his touch, the shaky tone, the increasingly fast breathing. . .was he okay? He alertly sat up. "Klavier, you seem kind of. . .sickly? Are you okay?"

Klavier bolted to a sitting position too, his free hand brushing over his stomach. Note to self: it's never a good idea to stuff yourself before doing something extremely nerve-wracking with someone. It WILL strike at a very inappropriate time. . .

"C-can you wait for a second?" Apollo blinked repeatedly, not getting it. Klavier felt a gagging series coming on, he didn't think he could hold out much longer. He quickly pressed a palm to his mouth and scrambled to his feet. "I'll. . .I'll be right back!"

And he promptly made a mad dash for a nearby patch of bushes and tall grass that thankfully surrounded the clearing. Apollo still sat in the middle, he curiously craned his neck to get a glimpse of him fall to his knees before it coughing and gagging violently.

. . .He suddenly felt he shouldn't look. Apollo promptly turned away, nervously rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly silent.

"(Am. . .am I repulsive or something?)" Apollo couldn't help wondering, assuming a thoughtful position. That would explain why Klavier had been acting freaked out and was puking over there. He soon worriedly hugged himself trying to calm down. "(No, that's kind of negative. I'm sure it's nothing like that, maybe he got so startled his body responded with. . .that. Or maybe he's got some kind of illness, it happens around this time of year.)"

There were some rather disturbing sounds behind him, you know the ones. Before all was silent. Apollo almost turned around thinking it was over, at least until very violent choking noises filled the area along with groans. He decided against doing that.

Within several more moments, it finally concluded. Apollo strained his ears, he didn't hear anything else. So he stood up and quickly walked over to the spot where he fled to. He could make out Klavier still on the ground trembling and trying to breathe.

God, he felt so much better and miserable at the same time. Quite the odd combination. Klavier slowly opened his eyes, vision somewhat hazy but he could manage the realization he was still alive. He weakly turned around on his knees still shaking about to give out. He felt he was going to choke on his own breathe too.

That's when. . .a hand lowered itself into his line of vision. Klavier stared for a very prolonged amount of time before his eyes widened fearfully and he raised his head to see Apollo crouching in front of him offering that hand. He surprisingly didn't look annoyed, just sympathetic.

Sympathetic. . .wait. . .sympathetic?! Not good, not good, that couldn't have been any more terrible! He also realized that he had been within earshot of. . .that previous moment. . .the whole time. And obviously, he must have looked really pathetic right then.

Well, let's not sugar-coat our words, he did look rather roughed up. His hair that he spent so much time prepping was falling down tousled and sticking out occasionally, he still had blotches of vomit on the sides of his mouth and his breath was more than likely foul, and he was on his hands and knees practically about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Come on, let me help you up." Apollo spoke quietly, still offering the hand for him. And even though his face didn't show it, he was totally bewildered by the turn this was taking. All he expected was a nice and peaceful Valentine's Day and not. . .whatever this was. Klavier, understandably, didn't respond. "Klavier, take my hand."

Klavier would have in a heartbeat. But right now, he could only pray that the night wouldn't be anymore screwy than it has been. Intense mortification arose and he looked away, trying to stand up on his own.

Naturally, that failed. His shaking ankles gave in to the pressure and he gasped before falling down onto his stomach. That. . .didn't help sooth the lingering nausea, and he lied there clutching it for a moment.

Apollo was terrified for him. He was visibly panicking, and pulled his hand away and then got down to his knees. "D-don't try to stand up on your own, that's going to make it worse!" Curse his lack of medical knowledge. Being a doctor wouldn't been a suitable career. Anyway, he came closer and grasped his shoulders when he rolled back to onto his stomach. "Klavier, let me help you! I have my cell, I can call the doctor and-"

"N-no. . .I'm fine. . ." Klavier breathed, he pushed himself up with one arm and then gazed at Apollo directly in the eyes. For once in his life, he actually looked weak and helpless. "It's probably just the anxiety and stress I've had. Nothing to be concerned of. . .oh God. . ." He winced and almost fell again, this time out of mortification, Apollo rushed forward and caught him in his arms.

"You can't this isn't anything to be concerned of! I'm seriously worried!" Apollo scolded, he didn't care if he just seemed not understanding of the actual situation. He intended to let him know that he was concerned and he would, dammit! He helped lead him up to where he was on his knees too. "Forget about trying to save face, you don't seem to be in any condition to be out tonight."

"I know, it's because of the anxiety and stress. . .and all of the food I ate before arriving." Klavier murmured, he was finally on his knees, that was a start. He would be lying if he said the sickness had yet to clear, but it wasn't as intense as it was previously. He dodged Apollo's gaze. "Potato chips, candy, some steak that seemed to be getting old, cereal, barbecue, leftover really spicy chilli-"

". . .You seriously ate all of that?!"

"Well. . .yes. . .large portions of them too."

Apollo knew he was still supposed to be freaked out and worried. But yet, that startling piece of news sent him utterly speechless and gaping at him stupidly. Even though the man was a basket case, he STILL ate ALL of that in big portions?!

Despite exhausted, sickly, mortified, ect, Klavier managed a guilty little smile which served to back up the scenario of him really eating all of that. And totally not thinking anything about it, until this happened.

This was perhaps belated, but Apollo's palm smacked his forehead in a 'are you freaking kidding me' kind of manner. It slowly slid down back to the floor of the clearing, to reveal he had the nerve to smile at least a little amused. And he truly didn't know why.

All of a sudden, a terrible and familiar churning filled Klavier's stomach and he fell back onto his hands choking. When it was over, he shakily mentioned, "I think we're about to see the food again!" He gazed up into Apollo's widened eyes, feeling his face burn with absolute mortification. "Herr Forehead. . .this may be a little disturbing, you should. . .probably. . .go back over there. Ugh. . .stop trying to spin me around. . ."

Apollo gathered his hands that had been on the ground the whole time. He gazed at them, one eyebrow cocked. "Er, I'm not spinning you. My hands aren't even. . .forget it." He moved closer and tried to help by grasping handfuls of his hair and raising it out of the way. Klavier stared, horrified at what this meant. . . "And I'm not going to leave, you'll need someone to hold back your hair from harm's way and then lead you out of here, right?"

"Please, don't stay over here! It's. . .this is not exactly a group activity-!" A gag cut him off, and so much for this not being a 'group activity'. . .because some more of his overly-huge meal kind of, er, rose from the depths and splattered. . .onto Apollo's thighs.

"Klavier. . .!" Apollo reeled away slightly, eyes locked on the food remains staining his pants. Well, that could have been a little more grosser, but still. . .ew. . .

Klavier breathed deeply, one hand pressed against the ground and the other held his stomach. At least that was over. . .yes. . .over. . .hopefully for the rest of the night. He opened his eyes hesitantly, not really prepared to see what damage he had done. The first thing he saw was. . .you know, food remains, scattered about Apollo's pants leaving quite the big stain.

He gawked, horror and mortification levels sky-rocketed. There really was nothing else he could do, he hadn't been thinking clearly when puking so how was he supposed to know. . .? Heat scorched across his cheeks and he didn't know if he felt better or worse, because he wanted nothing more than to go home, clean up, and privately shed a few tears that were threatening to spill over.

He felt hands release his hair and then brush through it tenderly. Apollo was actually not at all scandalized by what just happened, on the contrary, he was smiling in relief to see this was over. _**Hopefully **_it was over.

"Do you need to do it again or are you okay for now?"

Klavier shook his head to single a no, Apollo was confused when he pushed himself up to his knees and he kept trying to hide his face while wiping off his mouth.

"I kind of wish you would have warned me about the landing site before you did that, however." Apollo's eyes traveled lower and he sighed. He really liked those pants, but now he'd have to toss them out. He could have sworn he heard a quiet sob after that, and looked back at Klavier to see he was wiping his sleeve over an eye and making an attempt to stand up. "Do you need-"

"I don't need any help." Klavier proved his point by finally managing to lift himself to his feet. It was done shakily and awkwardly, but he did it at long last. He turned away from Apollo, feeling totally humiliated and just not in the mood to talk about it any longer.

Slowly, Apollo rose to his feet. He watched him, still looking concerned for his being. When he planned out this night, he hadn't taken a turn like this into account. This certainly was an. . .experience.

"Um. . .maybe we should get going. You don't seem to be in any condition to be out tonight, Klavier." Apollo approached him from behind and offered a smile as he wrapped a secure arm around his shoulders. Klavier was, however, stubborn and wouldn't budge. "Forget about tonight, we'll just go out maybe tomorrow or in a few days-"

"I'm sorry. . ."  
"-Days even though it would be belated. . ." Apollo suddenly froze up. Realizing what he previously just interrupted him with. He blinked several times over and leaned closer against his shoulders. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I'm sorry for the way this turned out. . .I couldn't help it, I, I was completely panicked and. . ." Klavier turned around at long last and he seemed tempted to rest his head against Apollo's shoulder because he was so exhausted, but immediately stopped himself. "By this point, I wouldn't blame you if you're having second thoughts about starting this relationship. Herr Forehead, you planned a good night, I'm almost regretful to say it was cheesy. . .oh God. . .cheese. . ." his stomach promptly churned at the thought and he clasped a hand to his mouth.

Apollo recoiled, terrified. "Please tell me you're not having mental pictures of cheese of all things right now!" He pulled his arm away as if it had been electrocuted or something. He watched closely, but Klavier thankfully seemed okay after a moment.

"A-as I was saying, I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to work out in the end, but it's all my fault we haven't had the opportunity to get intimate or something like that. . .if I hadn't eaten enough for an entire army. . ."

"No, there's no one at fault right now. This kind of thing happens sometimes, everyone gets sick once in a while."

"But I rarely do! The ONE time I get sick has to be the exact moment I'm so close to. . ." Klavier's words eventually lowered and faded into the distance. He wasn't sure if he could go on to explain, not in this kind of shape at least. But Apollo was looking ultimately curious and he just couldn't say no to those eyes. "So close to. . .showing you how I really feel. Finally being able to admit that after screwy relationships of the past, I may have constructed one to last a longer time." He winced upon finishing that out, so very afraid of what his response may be. It took a lot of guts, which he probably no longer had after puking.

Klavier lowered his eyes to the ground and he suddenly whirled around and began aimlessly walking a few centimeters away. He had to do something, it was very difficult to look at Apollo and read through his expressions and actions to see how he was honestly taking this.

"You're really important to me, I can't imagine how depressing life would be if I could only be around you casually and meanwhile be melting from such a distance." He noticed one of the many patches of flowers growing wildly. Klavier crouched down and then plucked one, examining it whilst adding more to his belated confession. "The reason I wanted to spend tonight out among town, that was because of my fear of rejection. I thought I could have confidence and control among watchful eyes, that fact was actually what motivated me to perform in front of people." His fingers grazed the petals and began plucking them off one by one. He felt a warmth spread throughout his cheeks again. "You can be assured I believed you wouldn't want to be with me in a such a manner if I wasn't. . .spectacular."

Apollo had been rooted to where he stood the entire time. He listened closely, gradually becoming more than a little dreamy and barely even conscious of the world as he overhead his confessions. As a matter of fact, he was smiling broadly and his eyelids felt a bit heavy.

"How can I reject you when you say things like that?" Apollo finally responded, and he did have a point. Though he would have liked to ignore it, his heart had just skipped at least three beats during that time and was tempted to bolt over there and embrace him. "Yeah, I thought I had everything planned out, however," His feet became enabled to move. Apollo quickly walked over and slide up beside him, and slipped a helping arm around his shoulder again. "You're the one who gets so ticked when plans blow up in your face. As for me, I'm just happy you're not fatally sick, and," He slipped his free hand closer to Klavier's still wrapped around the flower, they locked together. "I'm also relieved that you feel the same way. Don't worry about being scared, that's normal too."

"You would think someone in my position wouldn't be scared by simple things like that. . ."

"Well, everyone has a fear of some kind. I'm still scared to death if I get the wrong kind of eye contact or prolonged attention."

"I wish I could be satisfied with this turn out, but, I can't. . ."

"Ugh, what's wrong NOW?"

The remains of the flower dropped to the ground. Klavier slowly rotated to meet Apollo's aggravated expression. "I still hate the part about you having to witness me in such a sickly state. It will take a long time for me to recover from that." Just the memory made him feel nervous and sick to his stomach again. He wasn't about to puke again, thankfully, but that fact he mentioned provided no help.

Apollo now understood. Took him long enough. He shook his head in one of those 'could you be any more wrong' kind of ways. "Look, I'm not going to lie, that was kind of gross." Ooh, bad choice of words to start off with. Klavier promptly turned and stared at him, totally taken aback. "Er, but anyone would think that! Um, uh, anyway! Don't you know that it's not uncommon to get sick and puke wherever you are? It's senseless to act like your whole reputation is crumbling into pieces just because of that. . .and I would know. . .because. . ." Apollo glanced over his shoulder, trying to surpass a shudder. "I've done that before. In front of a lot of people. But I survived. . .pretty much. . .I think every embarrassing moment I've had was always where SEVERAL people could see it."

Out of the blue, Klavier cracked a little smile and he inched closer to him pretty much letting that arm around his shoulder be his prop. "Even though this story may not have a moral either, I'm willing to hear it."

Apollo hung his head, sighing. "I have to stop trying to cheer people up with moral-free stories of my past. . ."

Seeing as they got severely sidetracked with their plans, Apollo and Klavier decided to leave the park. It was getting really chilly anyway, they would probably catch irritating colds by the next day if they continued to stay out in it like a couple of idiots.

Yeah, Apollo was kind of disappointed his plans blew up in a spontaneous explosion. Somehow, that did not affect him very much. As he stated earlier, he was just relieved the sickness wasn't very harmful – though Klavier may disagree concerning how much intense pain he suffered – and he did score a confession that basically summed up his own thoughts about the relationship too.

There's no way to describe it, he was a total wreck when the topic of romance entered the conversation. He would have, in the past, rather run away than stay around and suffer the affects. Now days he was singing old love songs, dreamily slipping out of reality, and he overall understood what kind of feeling unnecessary emotions gave someone. It interfered often, but he felt he could handle this.

* * *

The closest location was Apollo's apartment, he suggested that they go there because of it. Klavier still felt somewhat ill and very exhausted, he accepted with nary an argument. Along the way, Apollo unwillingly located the memory in his mind, unfolded it, and recited that very unappealing moment when he was thirteen and had to give a very important oral report to his class; one that had required two weeks worth of research and a lot of patience.

He had eaten a huge breakfast that morning because of forgetting to eat the previous night running a spell check. And up until the moment he was called to the front, he was totally nervous and sick to his stomach just dreading having to give this report to the whole class. . .so many eyes on him and the teacher looking so stern and no-nonsense-like. . .

Long story short, he approached the front with weak knees and he barely got past the first three paragraphs when his head started spinning, his stomach churned violently, and finally he puked to the disgust of everyone else. The only good thing that came out of that was. . .the teacher took pity on him and allowed to recite the report to him only after he recovered.

". . .Some of them laughed and mocked me, but at least a few were sorry that had to happen." Apollo finished, he wouldn't doubt his face was hotter than the sun itself as he furiously inserted the keys into the lock at his door. He didn't turn around, but he did assume Klavier was probably smiling in amusement. "Anyway, though there's no moral involved, what I'm saying is: everyone gets sick and there's nothing entirely horrible about throwing up everything you've eaten that day in public." The lock gave away and he opened up the door.

Klavier kept a hand pressed against his mouth, trying not to snicker. Once again, he was getting interesting mental pictures of poor Apollo being scared to death because of something as simple as a report and so many uncaring eyes locked on him. He'd be a hypocrite if he thought that he wouldn't have been humiliated in such a moment, so he just settled for giving him a sympathetic rub on the shoulder and following him inside.

He flicked the light switch and allowed the artificial light to cast over the room they were currently in.

"Well, here we are. . ." Apollo finally said after very awkward seconds. His eyes lowered and he took in the rather large stain that still lingered on his trousers. "Before we do anything else, I'm going to go change clothes." He turned to look at Klavier whom just looked blank and yet like he was about to apologize. "Oh, and, don't worry about this pair. I can always replace them."

With that said, Apollo left down a small hallway and into another room. The whole time, he was sighing and shaking his head. Though he wished his pants could have been spared from that, it wasn't a huge deal. As long as Klavier was okay, and he learned a surprise moral: don't let nervousness get the better of you.

If anyone had something to learn tonight, it was most definitely that. And also; just because your opinions may clash with another, just because your plans blew up, why let it get you down? Remain calm, share a story that contains no moral and crack a smile. Perhaps that will smooth the rough edges.

Inside of his bedroom, Apollo arrived at the dresser drawers and began skimming through clothes. The only things that weren't dirty were casual clothes that he wore on his days off. And when he was dragged along on really crazy vacations courtesy of Phoenix, Trucy, and payments made by Thalassa. But that latter scenario doesn't fit inside this context, so it will not be elaborated on.

From the bottom, he pulled out some black jeans that were somewhat big on him. He hadn't worn them very often, that last being that one day off when Thalassa pretty much pulled him and Trucy around to 'bond' with them. Anyway, these would probably work.

His head was racing with thoughts as he proceeded to slip off his tie and vest, he began thinking back to the days he found this particular day very unnecessary and stupid. Back then, he wasn't bitter about being alone. . .he just didn't see the appeal because of no one ever managing to trigger and bring that particular emotion to life. We _**swear**_, it's true. He _**never**_ believed he'd be 'forever alone' or anything. . .

Upon first meeting; he never expected Klavier, of all people, being the one to trigger that emotion. There was no going back as soon as he had the belated revelation of this. Apollo felt like he was the very last one to realize, like showing up for a public event only to notice it had already ended. But for the most part, Klavier proved to not have any intention of not being faithful.

Against his knowledge, he began humming the tune of that particular song. He tossed the ruined pants to a clothes hamper nearby and then grasped the jeans, preparing to slip those on.

When suddenly. . .

"_With every kiss, our love is like brand new~ And every star up in the sky was made for me and you~_" Hmm, that voice sounded like. . .Klavier?! Apollo froze up, eyes widening. It just occurred to him that his humming had been rather loud and easy to overhear. "_Still we both know that the road is long~ We know that we will be together because our love is_-"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Apollo practically shrieked, whirling around only to see Klavier standing in the doorway smiling innocently. When had he gotten there?

"You're not the only one who enjoys that particular song, Herr Forehead. When I heard you humming, I couldn't resist." Klavier replied quite nonchalantly, he soon however, nodded approvingly. "I didn't think you had any good taste in music. But I'm happy to see you're not such a hopeless case after all."

Apollo pouted and he averted his eyes. Very much affected by being called out on that. He acted as if someone had just discovered a very tragic secret of his, jeez, take it easy.

"Are you willing to sing that out loud? Just for me?" Klavier randomly prompted, he clasped his hands and looked very excited for some reason. Who knows why, maybe he just wanted to know if he wasn't so much a 'hopeless case' as he seemed to be.

"No thanks, I'm not prepared for that kind of humiliation." Apollo dismissed without a second thought. Like he would allow himself to be subjected to teasing from his not-very-appealing voice. Especially considering Klavier's sounded like God's gift to ears even after all of the chaos he'd previously endured.

"It's interesting how you mention that. . ." Klavier's eyes lowered, Apollo curiously blinked wondering why that was. At least. . .until he mentioned; "You seem to take standing before me wearing only your shirt and boxers all while humming old love songs rather well."

"GET OUT." Apollo ordered firmly, extending a finger and gesturing towards the exit.

Klavier hid smirk behind his palm and stepped out, closing the door very slowly so he could continue to take in the scene as long as possible. Finally, it closed firmly and it was assumed he left to another part of the residence.

"(Calm down. . .it's not worth freaking out over. . .)" Apollo thought, attempting to calm down as soon as the door closed and Klavier was no longer there gawking. He quickly started dressing, expecting Klavier to attempting to peep through the keyhole or something. "(Patience, you'll need a hell of a lot of patience in this relationship.)"

Soon, he had dressed and had successfully shook off the very riled up state he had been reduced to. Well, as long as he kept his hands on the waistline, the jeans wouldn't slide off so often. . .gravity sucks sometimes.

The moment Apollo crossed the room again and inched a hand closer to the knob, the door opened up again and Klavier was about to step inside. They nearly bumped heads in this collision, but thankfully avoided such a painful experience.

Trying to sidestep him, Apollo met his eyes and mentioned; "You don't have much of a reason to come back here, let's go into the living room or something."

Klavier, however, stood unmoving. He seemed to be a little awkward as he held him still with a palm on his shoulder and responded; "Actually, Herr Forehead, I'm kind of exhausted from tonight's. . .events. . .I think I'll go to sleep now."

Really? He was going to go to sleep this early? Apollo was somewhat disappointed, he was wound up after the events of tonight and there were so many things he wanted to say. . .he couldn't wait until the next day! That was not fair!

"The bed looks comfortable from this angle." Klavier commented, smiling as if excited to prove whether or not it was. He didn't seem to notice that it was kind of pushy for him to suggest such a thing. He walked past Apollo whom had folded his arms across his chest pouting. "Hmm. . ." He sprang off his feet and flopped down onto the mattress. He immediately sighed and lied comfortably. "Yes, this will be just fine to sleep on tonight. . .I could almost drift off right now."

"Hey, I never SAID you could sleep on my bed tonight." Apollo pointed out in a deadpan manner. He knew that specifically, he had stated Klavier could _**stay **_tonight, not stay and _**occupy his bed**_.

Klavier's eyes flickered open and he craned his head to glance in Apollo's direction. Something of a suggestive smile appeared on his lips. "Speaking of 'things looking nice at certain angles'. . .I don't believe a host should help their company adjust while wearing no pants. . ."

Alarms went off, theoretically, and Apollo promptly reached for his pants and pulled them up. Though he didn't have a reason to do so soon, for Klavier found that a nice scene to view before drifting off to sleep. Damn you, gravity. . .

"A-anyway! As I was saying," Apollo blustered, this time ensuring he kept both hands tightly gripping the waistline. "Where do you expect ME to sleep tonight if you take my bed?"

"You don't want to join me. . .?"

"Th-that. . .that's not really appropriate yet!"

In awe, Klavier's eyes widened and he suddenly bolted up to a sitting position. There was something kind of random about this, even more so when he pointed his index finger. "You. . .you just said that it's appropriate; _**yet**_. Are you implying something?!"

"Um. . .well. . .k-kind of." He took one hand off of the waistline and then used it to nervously scratch the back of his neck. Apollo didn't know why, but he could feel a smile appear on his lips too. "Hey, if we're going to dwell into one of those romantic relationships, eventually intimacy won't be an issue."

Apollo crossed the room and he stood before Klavier. They held a gaze, and it was during this time when Apollo was actually feeling comfortable enough to add to his comment; "You know, I've been thinking about the way you freaked out when I tried to capture you in a surprise kiss attack. You're. . .not ready, are you?"

That couldn't have been more truthful. But Klavier could barely accept it. He nervously grasped the blankets under his fingers, very tightly as he fumbled for words. "About that, Herr Forehead, I really wasn't horrified because YOU were trying to initiate it. I felt it wasn't the right timing, and I had zero confidence at that point. . .so. . ."

"Well, you've nothing to worry about now." Apollo assured him, he reached for one of his hands and then stepped back and helped pull him to his feet. Now that they were face to face, for the most part, he continued; "I know I must sound really awkward by this point, so, let me just say it fast and get it over with: you can fall asleep peacefully tonight knowing that I'm willing to hook up and I don't care if we aren't too intimate too soon."

"Are you implying we could take things slow?" That sounded strange leaving his tongue. It also sent a little of a shock through his body. Klavier hadn't any idea what taking a relationship slow even meant, it was a foreign concept. "As in. . .? Maybe. . .wait a little while before sealing the deal with a kiss. Or not jumping into any 'I love you's?"

"Exactly." Apollo moved closer and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. He could sense that Klavier was stunned, but in a 'totally loosing my head in the clouds' kind of way. "Besides, you'll have to seriously brush your teeth and gargle before I even consider getting my lips close to yours. . ."

Klavier's eyes lowered and he found the nerve to smirk again, even though he had been previously kind of offended by him implying his breath was horrid. "And you'll have to pull up those jeans, because the fact we would be kissing scantily clad implies something more will come from it."

. . .Oh God, gravity, why must you torment us so much? Apollo immediately released Klavier and hurriedly and clumsily attempted to pull those jeans up. . .yet again. By the time he was finished, his apparent new boyfriend had taken the liberty of tossing his shoes off and getting into the bed.

And, for the record, that mattress was nice and firm. Perfect for him to fall asleep on. Klavier almost felt entirely at home, except for the fact he'd never even consider living in such a shad part of town as this apartment was located at. And also, at home, he didn't have Apollo there giving an unwilling and accidental striptease every few seconds.

Though, he thought suggestively, he'd give anything to have that kind of scene to fall asleep to. Ah, maybe one day. . .someday. . .

". . .Freakin' hate gravity." Apollo finished grumbling to himself, securely grasping the waistline to ensure those damn jeans remained where they should be. Although, by this point, he really shouldn't even attempt. He turned around, noticing Klavier already in the bed, eyes beginning to flicker to a close. He couldn't help it, his heart skipped a beat. "Well. . .at least he's settling in just fine. But, it's only for one night, Justice, don't make it a habit."

Klavier seemed to be drifting off to sleep rather fast, Apollo didn't want to wake him. He wasn't very tired himself, so he assumed he would leave to get a quick belated dinner in the kitchen, and then maybe watch television. He crossed the room, hands still securely on the jeans' waistline, and only one of those palms retreated to flick off the light switch.

But, just before Apollo could exit, a groggy voice burst through the quietness. "Herr Forehead, wait a moment," Curious, Apollo rotated around to see Klavier adjust himself to a slouched position. "Come closer."

He really didn't think anything about it, after all, Klavier was exhausted. He probably intended to tell him goodnight whilst caressing his face in that certain manner he tended to do, or perhaps express more regret over the way this night turned out. Whatever the case, hands still locked on the jeans, Apollo approached his bedside.

Klavier gazed at him once they were close. He seemed to not intend to do anything at all, just stare, or at least. . .that's what it seemed like. Before he raised his head and allowed his lips to hover over his broad forehead. . .and, well, you know.

His lips pressed on his forehead for several seconds, in what may have been the most delicate and timid way possible. But still. He freaking did it! Klavier didn't give a damn if it couldn't be considered a 'true' kiss, he was just overjoyed he went through with it after all this chaos tonight!

Apollo kind of really didn't see that coming. His eyes were wide open as they shifted upward, his mouth parted only to close as he couldn't find any way to communicate his opinion on that matter. Nonetheless, that was nice.

He didn't even care that his hands had gone limp and fell at his thighs. While the jeans scattered at his ankles.

It eventually finished out, Klavier pulled himself back. His very surprised expression mirroring Apollo's entirely. Usually, he would have said something to mask his draining confidence. Perhaps comment that he was really falling for him bad, or, speaking of falling, he should probably get a better grip on his jeans. But strangely, he was too frozen up to say anything.

Klavier promptly sunk down into the covers and rolled over onto his side, giving the impression that he had done all he felt was necessary and was prepared to drift off to sleep now. Apollo hurriedly pulled up the jeans and then scurried out of the room, not forgetting to close the door in his path. No one said a word.

He was covered almost entirely by the blankets, his stomach was getting knots from excitement – rather than anything unsettling – and his face and neck felt hot enough to combust, and he just knew he wouldn't be able to mention that one gesture by the next morning.

But, hey, he did it. And that was all that mattered. Klavier comfortably propped his head against the pillows and he drifted off, with a lingering smile bright enough to light up the whole room on his face.

He was standing outside of the bedroom – his own bedroom mind you –, his heart pounding so much it felt like it would explode, he felt lightheaded. He knew that, the next morning, he wouldn't be able even look Klavier in the eyes at first, at least until the awkwardness faded far away.

But he couldn't deny. . .it was rather enjoyable. If this were a a few years ago, he would have been scandalized by such a gesture as he hadn't ever understood the appeal of such things. Apollo let one hand on the jeans' waistline go; long enough to perform an enthusiastic fist pump and a rather cheeky smile form on his lips.

But, then, he coolly straightened himself up and, wearing a straight face, casually strolled away back into the living room. Though, deep down, he knew he'd be having pleasant dreams tonight.

Valentine's Day doesn't have to go accordingly. Neither does a 'perfect' plan. This was one particular thing that both Klavier and Apollo could agree on, opinions not at all clashing, rather, they were performing one of those peace-making handshakes.

If there is any moral whatsoever in this tale. . .

Hmm. On second thought, nothing comes to mind.

But! In conclusion! The two could definitely accept the events of the night, at long last every awkward and somewhat humiliating moment had worked in a manner to have a satisfying ending. Perhaps next year, however, they would take things differently. But, eh, that's the future to worry about.

. . .Still, shouldn't there be a moral? Somewhere. . .somewhere. . .hmm. . .ugh. You know what? Forget this, because everything was just as it should be. Happy endings take a lot of work, but they rise eventually in the strangest of proportions.

* * *

~ BONUS/EPILOGUE. . .THING ~

"Yes, Herr Forehead," Klavier responded, trying not to sound amused one the phone as he approached his office. "I swear, I'm sorry I used your toothbrush this morning. What else could-"

"First you take my heart, then my bed, now my toothbrush?!" Apollo furiously rambled on the other line. Klavier actually had to pull his cellphone a small distance from his ear because of it. "I-I mean. . .someone's heart and bed are different things and aren't very massive, but, a toothbrush!"

Ah, it was sweet how he overreacted and furiously rambled over something just to hide the fact he was totally bursting with happiness over the decision they made last night. Apollo could not hide it, however, he was as see through as a white cloth thoroughly soaked.

He couldn't believe he was about to admit this, but, Klavier swallowed his nervousness and casually mentioned; "Think of it this way, almost immediately after I was finished with it. . .that was when you used it. This means we. . .indirectly kissed."

"Indirectly. . ." Apollo's tone faded into nothing and he could soon be overheard nearly shrieking and spitting. He recovered soon, and sounded less hostile as he continued speaking; "Dammit. I've saved that for so long. . ."

"This isn't exactly something I'm very familiar with, so that makes two of us." Klavier took his free hand and opened up the office door when he noticed it was left ajar. How strange, he noticed, he assumed he had locked up the previous evening. Anyway, he smiled dreamily and returned to the conversation. "If you want, I could arrange a better first kiss tonight. Should you give me permission to visit again, and, you wear those gravity-assaulted jeans and give me more glimpses of your-"

"I'd rather not speak of those jeans." Apollo interrupted, he sounded rather toneless and serious. More than likely, he was still reeling the many times he gave an unwilling striptease. He recovered soon, and sounded more normal as he changed the topic; "Anyway, about that kissing subject. . .don't rush into it. Someday that will happen, so we should probably just take it easy for now. And. . .um. . .I guess I should end the call now?"

"Well, only if you WANT to end the call." Klavier said wistfully, a longing sort of smile appeared on his lips as he opened up the door and stepped in. "I have an idea: tonight we can meet up somewhere to eat and then go back to your place. Curl up for a movie?"

"That's not a bad idea, I may have an opening."

"An. . .opening? Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know, an opening on the calender."

With that, the other end of the line went totally silent. Except. . .for very faint snickers that were fading out.

"Herr Forehead?! What do you mean by that?! Are you implying you have a social life I'm not aware of?!" Klavier practically hysterically yelled into the phone. He tightly grasped it and stared in utter shock.

Finally, Apollo piped up sounding like he could have been smiling like a kid who just purposely hurled a baseball and shattered their obnoxious neighbor's window. "Klavier, you don't believe I'm glancing through 'openings' on the calender, do you?"

"Um. . .well, you certainly sounded convincing. . .I suppose I. . ."

"I'll probably sound really awkward saying this, but, that's kind of _**cute**_ how you're concerned."

Oh God, he was trying to twist things around and make _**him**_ be the one flustered by being called out on such a fact. It was. . .surprisingly. . .working. Nervous, Klavier could barely handle the phone and he spoke more shakily than what he should have; "My cellphone, um, I think it needs to be charged again! See you later, Herr Forehead!"

Klavier was quite fast in shoving the cellphone back into his pocket and hurriedly straightening himself up. Wiping his stunned expression off, just in case someone were to barge in and see how unusually flustered he was. He entered the room officially and flicked on the light switch afterward.

Light flooded into the room and revealed. . .that rookie detective Oh-God-what-is-his-name standing in the very center grinning like a moron. Klavier hadn't expected to see him of all people, he actually gasped and stumbled away. Well, his presence explained the opened door that he swore he had locked.

"Oh. . .it's. . ." Klavier took deep breaths in between hesitantly speaking, he noticed that the guy was positively glowing from possibly the fact his name was going to remembered. He clutched his heart, averting eyes. "It's. . .you. Can I ask one question?"

"Oh, of course, sir."

"Thank you. Why are you in here?"

The rookie detective Oh-God-what-is-his-name continued to beam. He didn't seem disturbed by the fact he had been discovered. It was like he expected that. As a matter of fact, he replied; "Well, I understand it's a surprise, but I wanted to hear how it went last night!"

"How did what happen?"

"Like you don't know! C'mon, what did you and your boyfriend do for Valentine's Day?"

"No offense or anything, but I can't tell you what happened."

Klavier promptly crossed the room to his desk, averting his eyes and trying to hold back the knowing smile that was threatening to appear on his lips. Not from the fact he was being interrogated about something personal, again, but rather because only he and Apollo knew. . .and that was just the way he preferred it to be.

This guy could be a little too nosy sometimes. And though he meant well, it was hard to explain how they went through so much trouble only for it to work out good enough for a happy ending.

"Please! I'm dying to know!" The guy pleaded, stumbled over to Klavier's desk, grasping it for support, and gazing creepily into his eyes. "It's like. . .er. . .pouring out your heart to a piece of paper, crumbling it up, and then tossing it into the garbage! I'm not the type to gossip, you can be assured of that."

"Well, I'm sure you are." Klavier replied happily. On the inside, he was like, 'Good God, I totally don't believe this. – _ –' "Well, if you're so interested, how can I say no?"

Oh-God-what-is-his-name beamed again, he eagerly readied himself to be told of the story. And just between you and me, this guy really wasn't the 'I don't gossip' type. He was anything, anything but that.

Klavier comfortably seated himself and gazed at the ceiling with a look of nostalgia on his face. "All I can tell you is: there was a lot of anxiety, food wasn't properly digested, jeans kept falling down, and after all that was said and done. . .I signaled my feelings with a kiss to the forehead."

Oh-God-what-is-his-name soaked up the tale, he soon beamed again and provided commentary; "It sounds like you had one hell of a night! So which one of you, you know, dominated?"

". . .I beg your pardon?"

"Don't be modest, you're talking to a trusted secret-keeper!"

"I-I think we're on entirely different pages. What exactly do you mean by 'dominating'?"

"You know!" Oh-God-what-is-his-name smirked suggestively, only further confusing Klavier, he raised a curved hand and took his other hand's index finger and shoved it. . .inside. . ._**yeah**_. "The first time. You made love. You did it. You banged. One of you pleasured the other. There was passion in the bedroom. You were screwing all night. You sealed the deal. You were inside each other and the sun wasn't the only thing that came through the morning hours."

With each euphemism, it seemed like the temperature in the office sky-rocketed off the charts. Though, maybe it was just Klavier. It didn't help that this guy kept making indecent gestures to add emphasis his. . .descriptions.

". . .For the love of God! He's trying to say we had sex last night!" Klavier – literally – fell from the chair and the guy promptly shrieked in fear of that voice shouting through the room. It sounded a lot like Apollo, and it was. The call never ended, he had been eavesdropping and was far too flustered from this guy's descriptions to take it any more.

Klavier, still on the floor, took the cellphone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear. He was looking utterly mortified and his tone also revealed that as he replied; "I know what he's implying. No explanation necessary."

"Jeez, tell that guy to go jump off a building!"

"Now, now, he's a 'secret-keeper'. Besides, one of these days, I intend to make what he's implying a reality."

". . .Okay."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you expect?! I am ending this call!"

Klavier sighed with exhaustion and rose to his feet again. He noticed that the guy was nowhere in sight. At long last. Tiredly, he collapsed into his chair and let his head meet the desk.

Then, he suddenly rose alertly and he hurriedly placed the cellphone to his ear. "Wait! Are you still there, Herr Forehead?"

". . .Yeah, still here." Apollo responded in deadpan. He was no doubt very troubled by the fact this guy now had the idea they were sexually active. Together. "Did that guy run out of the room to go tell as many as people as he can find about what he believes happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Klavier smirked suggestively and he spun around to glance out the window. He could see the guy running with impressive speed over to a couple of strangers. "Well, not that he's gone. . .perhaps we can talk business." One leg crossed over the other casually and he used his free hand to bite at his finger to stop himself from laughing while he spoke. "To be honest, he's gotten me rather frustrated in a certain kind of manner. I am being pushy if I suggest we make an attempt to really do that. . .tonight?"

The other line was silent for a long time. Klavier almost believed he ended the call. But then, in the distance, he heard a dresser opening and what sounded like clothes rustling. Then, Apollo began speaking sounding rather. . .impish. "Depends on whether or not I feel like wearing those jeans and you don't eat a big meal. And. . .if I get a chance to 'dominate'."

Klavier sank into the chair, looking visibly stunned and a mess of frenzied emotions. "Well, I guess it's a date then. . ."

But that, dear people, is another story entirely. Let's just say. . .in the words of Oh-God-what-is-his-name. . .there was indeed 'passion in the bedroom'. Insert suggestive eyebrow raise on this paragraph.

~ THE END ~

* * *

-Blushes profusely and nervously sways on her feet- Yeah. . .so. . .that's the story! I know it's belated, please forgive me, I've been experiencing computer troubles and it was quite the challenge writing so much fluff and then in the end it turns. . .raunchy. ^ / / / / ^

My sister (whom proofread) she requested I write a lemon sequel. -Sputters and acts like she's about to explode like a time bomb- Let's just all be content with the way it turned out and not go TOO far! D : Apologies to anyone who wants to know exactly how their 'first time' went, but um, (-Turns beet red and pulls at her shirt collar-) I-I REALLY don't think I'll have, um, the, er, TIME to write that! Yeah, that's it!

I hope you enjoyed the story, please feel free to comment and review! I love hearing the reactions of the public! Also, I should have warned you. . .It may have taken forever to read, but all I can say is that I genuinely hope it was a good one~

By the way, I do not own the songs Love Of A Lifetime by Firehouse, or Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. I only included the lyrics because. . .I, ahem, personally love those songs. And whenever I listen to them: all I can see is Klavier embracing Apollo in one of those sneak up moments. Heh heh, trust me, I have NO rights to them and couldn't even if I attempted.

Now, for me to write up more stories. . .-cracks her fingers in preparation-


End file.
